comment guérir la folie d'un panda
by aidemoi
Summary: <html><head></head>le panda est devenu fou. Comment Mathieu et ses personnalités vont bien pouvoir le guérir?(désolé pour le résumé mais je suis nouvelle sur le site)</html>
1. Chapter 1

Comment guérir la folie d'un panda ?

-il est où le panda ?

-je crois que j'ai vu quelque chose bouger prêt du fond vert !

Maitre panda se retourna un sourire fou fixé sur les lèvres.

-je crois qu'il est devenu fou gros !

Dés que le hippie eut prononcé cet phrase le panda sortit un couteau qu'il avait dissimulé et les personnalités ainsi que leur créateur se mit a courir sauf le patron le panda ne lui faisait pas peur Mathieu se retourna et lui demanda :

-mais qu'est-ce que tu fou ?

-je vais enfin pourvoir buter la peluche

-il peut être fou mais je t'interdit de lui faire du mal maintenant cours !

-d'accords gamin.

Et le patron suivit son créateur.

Seulement au bout d'un moment Mathieu se retrouva bloqué sans issu possible, le panda s'approcha et mit la lame sous le cou de Mathieu.

A suivre


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut, le prologue était un peu cours mais je n'étais pas sur que sa allait plaire donc voila._

_Merci à WoorEnergy pour la review et pour tes conseils et promis si j'ai des questions je t'enverrai un p'tit message._

_Sur-ce bonne lecture._

_Le panda s'approcha et mit la lame sous le cou de Mathieu._

Le patron arriva derrière le panda et avec casserole (ben oui fallait bien trouver quelque chose il n'a pas le droit de se servir de son arme) et assomma le panda qui n'avait rien vu venir.

Mathieu

-pas de quoi gamin.

A ce moment là le prof arriva et le patron en profita pour demander :

-Alors ont en fait quoi du fou furieux ?

-mais le dans sa chambre on la fermera a clé et on enlèvera les objets qui peuvent être dangereux. Répondit Mathieu.

Le patron suivit les ordres de son créateur et prit l'ursidé. Quelques minutes plus tard le prof et le patron sortait de la chambre, le prof avec des objets potentiellement dangereux tandis que le patron lui ferma la porte de la chambre. Ils se retrouvèrent tous assis dans le salon le geek pleurant à chaudes larmes et le démon en train de le calmer, le patron n'avait pas prononcé un mot ce qui était très rare au, tandis que le fanatique prier son dieu surement pour tenter de faire fuir la folie de leur compagnon. (Je ne suis pas très sur que ça marche/moi non-plus mais bon…). Le prof lui marmonner des phrases incompréhensible, Mathieu lui réfléchissait à une façon de guérir le panda. Comment ferait-il pour continuer _salut les geeks_ avec un panda fou? Et que diraient ses fans si pendant plusieurs épisodes il n'y avait plus d'instant panda?

Soudain le prof leva la tête et s'écria :

-J'AI UNE IDÉE !

Toutes les personnalités relevèrent la tête et regardèrent le prof tous surpris de sa soudaine exclamations.

-Une idée pour faire quoi? demanda le geek.

-Je crois que je viens de trouvé la solutions pour rendre la raison au panda enfin je crois.

-C'est bien la première fois que je t'entend dire"je crois..." gamin.

-Je ne sais pas si sa va marcher.

-Et c'est quoi ton idée? demanda le geek impatient voulant retrouvé au plus vite le panda qu'ils connaissaient tous depuis le début de la saison quatre.

-Et bien voyer vous...

j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus.

_Ce chapitre et arrivé rapidement j'avais commencé à l'écrire au cas où ça plairait donc voila j'avais juste à le posté. _


	3. notes

**CECI N'EST PAS UN CHAPITRE**

**Bonsoir je voulait vous dire que le prochain chapitre est en cours d'écriture j'ai été chez une amie samedi est quand je suis rentré chez moi samedi soir a 17 heure il n'y avait pas internet au fait internet est revenu ce soir a 17 ou 18 heure donc voila j'ai commencée à écrire le prochain chapitre mais je ne sais pas quand il sera terminé donc veuillez m'excuser si ce chapitre met du temps à arrivé (veuillez aussi m'excuser pour les fautes si il y en a).**


	4. chapitre 3

chapitre3

_-Et bien voila…._

-et bien voila quoi gros ?

Le prof soupira le hippie n'avait pas suivit la discussion une fois de plus donc il reprit.

-voila nous pouvons parfois ramener un fou à la raison en lui montrant des vidéo des photos ou alors en discutant avec lui. Certains fous sont revenus à la raison grâce a des personnes qui ont discuté avec elle.

A ce moment la un rire sinistre retentit dans la maison celui du panda.

-Dans ce cas, dit Mathieu, il faudrait que l'ont si mette tout de suite si on veut le guérir au plus vite.

Une douce mélodie se fit entendre dans la maison suivit des paroles

-_ alors s'il te plait pleure pas…_

-on commence par quoi gamin ?

-et voit tu nous allons commencer par lui monter des vidéo et si ça ne marche pas nous…

-les coccinelles sont des coléoptères !

-nous montrerons des photos et ensuite nous essaierons de discuté avec lui. Repris le prof. Il faudrait juste trouver un moyen de l'immobiliser pour qu'il ne fasse de mal a personne.

-Si c'est que ça je m'en charge gamin par contre si il ne se laisse pas faire j'me servirai de mes poings.

-d'accord mais n'abuse pas non plus dit Mathieu.

-Ok gamin.

Et le criminelle se leva et partit en direction de la chambre du panda. Une fois arriver devant la porte il sortit son arme vérifia les balles, pleins c'est bon il pouvait y aller. Il ouvrit la porte et braqua son arme sur le panda qui était debout au centre de la pièce un sourie fou sur les lèvres on voyait qu'il allait exploser de rire à un moment ou un autre. Le patron entra et saisit le panda par le bras et celui-ci explosa de rire Il l'entraina de force dans le salon tout les autres occupants se retournèrent, il attrapa une chaise et assis le panda dessus ensuite il sortit une corde de la poche de sa veste (qu'il gardait en temps normal pour un autre usage) et ligota le panda a la chaise de façon a ce qu'il ne puisse plus rien faire. Le panda était toujours en train de rigoler jusqu'à ce qu'il dise ceci :

-Mathieu pourquoi ?

-pourquoi quoi ?

-pourquoi tu veux me guérir ? Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas tué quand tu en as eut l'occasion ?

-ben tu est une de mes personnalité je pourrais jamais te faire du mal.

-dommage mais sache que moi je n'hésiterais pas une seconde à te tuer je ne suis pas sortit de ma cage après tant d'effort pour te laisser vivre à la fin !

Et l'ursidé se remit à rire de plus belle il riait à gorge déployé. Il riait tellement que le geek fondit en larme dans les bras de son créateur Le patron intervint.

-Gamin sa suffit !ou tu te prend mon poings dans ta face !

-oh là là, c'est qu'il s'énerve en plus hahahahahahahahaha !

Le patron envoya son poings dans la mâchoire de l'ursidé mais ça n'eut comme effet de le faire rire encore plus.

-pourquoi tu me frappe ? demanda le panda en ayant terminé de rire.

-tu te fou de ma gueule gamin tu menace notre créateur de le tuer a la première occasion et tu me demande pourquoi je te frappe ?!

-C'est marrant de te voir énerver. Mais arrête il va encore te frapper ! Rien à faire puisqu'à la première occasion je le butte. Tu ne butteras personne ! Oh que si je butterai quelqu'un.

Pendant que l'ursidé semblait discuter avec plusieurs personne les autres s'était rapproché du panda en écoutant attentivement sa conversation puis le prof dit aux autres et à Mathieu :

-Le panda souffre de troubles de la personnalité.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

_-Mathieu le panda souffre de trouble de la personnalité._

Mathieu prit un instant à saisir. Instant pendant lequel la discussion du panda avait cessé. Mais comment une de ces personnalités pouvait devenir aussi folle que lui ? Quoi que bien réfléchit il été un peu moins fou que l'ursidé. Puis il fini par demander au prof :

-Mais comment c'est possible ? Puisque vous êtes tous issu de mon esprit.

-Et bien voit tu nous sommes issu de ton esprit mais nous avons un corps à nous et nous avons aussi notre propre esprit et caractère donc nous pouvons devenir fou.

Mathieu ne savait pas quoi dire ce fut le patron qui parla en premier.

-Et tu pense vraiment qu'on va pouvoir le guérir gamin ?

-et bien voit tu…

-GROS J'VOIS DES PONEY FUMER LA PIPE !

- Quel coquin c'est poney gamin.

- Bon pour répondre a ta question je pense que si nous commençons maintenant nous pourrons peut être à le guérir.

Le prof se tourna vers le panda et lui montra une photo qu'il sortait d'on ne sait d'où et lui dit :

-Panda te souviens tu de ce jour ou nous avons pris cette photo ?

-Pourquoi tu me demande tu ça mon très cher ami ?

-Tu te souviens de ce jour ou pas ? Ce jour ou nous avons juré quelque chose TOUS ?

-non mais en tout cas moi je jure de te tirer une balle dans le crâne !

-c'est ce qu'on verra gamin t'es attaché je te signale.

- je sais et sa fait des bobos. Dit le panda avec un visage de chien battu digne du geek sur le visage.

Toutes les personnalités de Mathieu ET Mathieu se regardèrent à l'air de dire « on est pas prêt d'en avoir fini ».

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus avec mon amie et moi nous avons eu une petite panne d'inspiration mais heureusement mon amie a retrouver de l'inspiration donc ce chapitre c'est elle qui l'a écrit et je l'en remercie mille fois pour le chapitre (en fait là je l'ai au téléphone) j'espère que le chapitre vous à plus et que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus sinon pour la fic que j'écris"ou et notre petite fille?" le prochain chapitre sort dimanche soir et oui dans une semaines il y a sept jour (mon amie: nan jure je le savait pas ce soir je me coucherai moins blonde) Donc voila a la prochaine attendez je vais demander a mon amie si elle a un petit mot pour la fin et( mon amis s'appelle Alice oui je sais nos noms son presque pareil.**

**Alice: LICORNES! **

**à la prochaine.**


End file.
